


Break-up Crack

by Tokuchi



Category: One Outs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokuchi/pseuds/Tokuchi
Summary: Literally a story where Takami is dealing with a break-up and just let’s crazy shit happen to him and Tokuchi. Nothing is going to make sense. I’m just fucking around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story me and some battle buddies thought of together. Just full of crazy shit and won’t make any sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is mostly for me to have fun with. I’m not taking it super seriously, so if there are some glaring grammar errors or spelling errors, that’s just due to my own neglect. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this crack.

Takami’s Not Fine, But That’s Okay.

“I honestly don’t give a fuck what you think is good for me Brooklyn.” Takami hissed, his voice barely audible over the bass of the music blaring throughout the hotel lobby they were currently squeezed into. He was fucking livid, and the bodies that rocked to the beat around them, along with the lights flickering and flashing disorienting colors, didn’t help the irritation festering in his chest and the head ache throbbing in his skull. 

“Goddamn Takami,” Brooklyn slurred through his haze of intoxication. “I thought bringing you here would help you get over him. That’s what I’ve been trying to do all day ya’ know.” Takami almost bit his lip clean through trying to not slap Brooklyn’s last few brain cells out of his head. He had been complacent and played along with this the entire day, but enough was enough. From the moment Brooklyn showed up at his house with take out for breakfast, to this very moment in the hotel lobby, Takami had acted like he didn’t totally hate every moment of it. He honestly felt like actual shit, and wanted one of the few days he had off to be for him and him only. Just curled up in bed listening to music and reading books to distract from everything else. But, no. Brooklyn wanted to cheer him up, and Takami was too faint hearted to tell him to fuck off and leave him alone. But, now they were here, and Takami had had more than enough time to steel himself to say it now.

“Why did you think bringing me to a shady rave party would help me get over a breakup?” Takami asked, taking a breath before sipping on the water bottle he currently had a death grip on. “Why did you think dragging me out of my house after bringing me shit food for breakfast would help me not miss him any less? Why do you think running around town all day and doing stupid shit would make every moment with him go away? Don’t you think if it worked that way, I would have done this a long damn time ago? Why, Brooklyn?” 

“Because...” Brooklyn paused and furrowed his brow. He had never been one to be the brunt of Takami’s rare bursts of anger. And, to be honest, he wasn’t quite sure what to do about it. “I-I was just trying to help you cheer up, Itsuki. It’s hard to watch you be like this because of him.” Fuck. Takami felt the irritation in his chest ease as he let out a massive sigh. Brooklyn may not be the smartest person Itsuki had ever met, but his amount of integrity and compassion made up for every little thing he lacked. And Takami had to admit that it was one of his favorite parts about Brooklyn. Even though he didn’t want to be dragged around by him all day, at least he showed up and tried to help. He deserved something for that. And that something wasn’t Takami’s unfiltered salt.

“Look, Brooklyn,” Takami started. “It’s not your fault any of this happened. Amami just didn’t want to be with me anymore, so it ended. And it’s my fault I’m not over it, even though it’s been this long. I’m just hung up over things I shouldn’t be hung up over. I wish I could just be like, okay fuck him I’m fine, but I can’t. It’s just that it was him and no one else is him or will ever be him. I love him and that isn’t something that is going to go away after a few rave parties and a helping of soggy waffles.” There was a sour taste in Takami’s mouth. He hated talking about it because even just his name reminded him of everything, and it was more than awful. He also didn’t want to drag down Brooklyn anymore, so he decided now was the best time to make his escape. “Hey, I’m gonna go ahead and head home for the night. Thanks for everything, Brooklyn.” 

Brooklyn tried for a smile and patted Takami on the arm softly. “Okay, Itsuki. Grab me some of those mini starbursts at the convenient store to eat at our next team meeting. Those are the shit.” Takami nodded and let a small genuine smile grace his lips until he was out the hotel doors and away from that horrific party. 

Despite the heavy ache that had settled in his chest, the cold night air felt good on his face. And he had to admit that the night sky glittering with stars was a rare sight to see. They were even playing his favorite song in a little pub not to far down the street. None of it seemed to help though. None of it helped the fact he wasn’t with him anymore. Takami may have been a grown man, but he couldn’t deny how much this break up absolutely tore him up on the inside. A blow out fight, then nothing. No apologies, no “let’s be friends”, no second chances, just ghosts and memories of the happiest Takami had ever felt in his life before it all went away. 

He even tried to lie to himself after the whole thing happened. He told himself that it wasn’t Amami he missed, just the things Amami did. Told himself that he wasn’t even that attached to Amami. That he didn’t care about the whole thing and he would have no trouble finding someone else fool around with. But, then he would think about the nights Amami would snuggle next to him and wrap his arms around his waist. Lay his head on his chest and grin at him like he was the most priceless thing in the world. Tell him how much he loved him and how he wanted the best for him and all that. Did it even mean anything? Everything he said. Did he mean a single word?

Nope! Takami shook his head and patted his cheeks. He couldn’t let himself get dragged into this rabbit hole. He just needed to not think about it. Distract himself from the thoughts and memories with a cold beer and some mini starbursts. Yep, that was it. Takami took a small breath and stepped into the convenient store he had been standing in front of for the last twenty minutes while he had his mini crisis, grateful for the warm air that washed over him; doing well to disperse the chill that had settled over his cheeks. Before he could make his way to the candy isle, he heard a loud crash as beer cans and Cheetos flew across the linoleum floor accompanied by the angered screams of some very unhappy men. Before Takami could react, he saw Tokuchi Toua sprint around a rack of phone chargers and headphones straight into him. All Takami do was let out a yelp as he was slammed into the floor by Tokuchi. Through the blur of blonde hair and pale fingers grappling at his jacket, he heard more and more shelves and racks hit the floor in the barrage of angered screams of the men as they came after Toua. 

“Get off of ME.” Takami grunted angrily, kicking at Tokuchi until he backed out of range of his combat boot. “What the actual fuck?” Takami started, but cut himself off when he saw Tokuchi‘s face smeared with fresh blood. Overall, the blonde looked like he had just run twelve miles with a pack of pissed off dogs behind him. Which didn’t seem unrealistic at the moment. “Whyyyyyy?????” Takami drawled. This was the last damn thing he needed. This person was the last thing he needed. Fuck.

After a few short, shallow breaths, Tokuchi looked like he was about to say something, but instead broke out into a sly grin. His teeth were stained with a sheer wash of blood, but they still glinted under the fluorescent lights that bathed the convenient store in an eerie light. It creeped Takami out bad. 

“Come with me.” Was all Tokuchi muttered before he leapt to his feet, dragging Takami behind him by the sleeve of his jacket. In seconds, they were back outside and sprinting down the sidewalk, pushing past people and doing their best to keep their balance on the downhill of the sidewalk. Takami could hear the enraged men from the convenient store giving chase, but that wasn’t his main concern at the moment. He was way more concerned with the death grip Tokuchi had on his wrist, and the crazy light of pure amusement in his eyes. Takami was flabbergasted that Tokuchi was actually enjoying whatever was going on. He wasn’t tracking the whole situation Tokuchi was currently balls deep in, but the blonde didn’t seem like he minded it very much. 

“Here.” Tokuchi laughed, all but throwing a very confused Takami into the passenger seat of a yellow sports car. Letting the brunette all but choke when he crawled over his lap, slamming the car door behind him before settling into the drivers seat. “Now...let’s have some real fun.” Tokuchi smiled, roaring the engine to life before he took off down the street. 

Silence. That was all that filled the interior of the car. Along with the confusion and panic practically radiating from a visibly uncomfortable Takami. 

“Hey, you good?” Tokuchi started, seeming to settle back into his usual demeanor seen by the masses. “You know you didn’t have to—“  
Tokuchi actually recoiled when Takami slammed his hands on the dashboard of his vehicle.

“Not really.” Takami grimaced. He couldn’t quite fathom the fact he was sitting in Tokuchi’s car speeding down a highway right now. But did he really care at this point? No. He thought he honestly might as well go along with it. A welcome distraction from the ache in his heart. “So, what did you do that earned you a face full of fist?” Takami asked after a second more of that uncomfortable silence.

“Huh?” Tokuchi hummed. “Oh, that whole debacle? I was selling alcohol to some soldiers who were still in training status.” Takami furrowed his brow in confusion, not quite processing what Tokuchi was talking about.

“Why can’t they buy their own?” Tokuchi scoffed at Takami’s ignorance. As if he could help what he didn’t know.

“American soldiers can’t drink when they’re in training status. It’s against the regulations outlined in their policy letters or some shit. TRADOC and all.” Tokuchi tilted his head towards Takami with a smile on his face. “Doesn’t mean they don’t try to drink, though.” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t really explain why they were trying to kill you. Can they even attack civilians?” 

“Ah, fuck no. They can’t really touch us, but again, that doesn’t stop some of them. And the reason they came after me was because their NCO paid me double what they did to expose them for drinking. They’ll probably get articled, have to do some extra duty, and maybe even loose a little pay or rank.” Tokuchi couldn’t help the little laugh of amusement that slipped past his lips. “But, that’s not my problem.” Takami pursed his lips.

“I’d beat the shit outta you too if you did that.” Tokuchi just shrugged at his response and pulled into the parking lot of a plain looking apartment complex. “I wouldn’t think soldiers would act like that. Aren’t they supposed to be this trained killer who doesn’t do things like that?” Takami asked. Tokuchi took a deep breath and looked up.

“Well, your image of what soldiers are supposed to be is a product of TV, movies, and little bits of information the actual military filters through to the media. Those soldiers are human. So, sometimes they do human things, despite what they’ve been told and taught. It kind of breaks a lot of childish ideals when you watch them, but ignorance is bliss.” 

Takami gawked. “That’s fucking awful.”

“What? The baseball league is also like that. All of you are so fake, and you don’t even know it. It’s just one little fact about humans in the huge ocean of bullshit that is society.” Tokuchi turned off the car and turned to Takami, who looked like he had just been stung.

“How am I fake?” Takami snapped. Tokuchi rolled his eyes and slipped out of his car, wanting the conversation to end before he got into his second fight that night. Too bad for him, because Takami was right behind him in seconds. 

“Look I don’t want to—“ 

“Tokuchi, YOUR CAR!” Takami yelled. 

Tokuchi turned back just in time to see a silver car speed around the corner and collide with the left side of his car.

“Ow,” was all Tokuchi could manage as he saw the way the two cars crumpled into each other. This seemed like it was going to be the start of a great crack story.


	2. Chapter Two

“My fucking car!” Toa moaned loudly, acting like he had just been shot. Letting his shoulders slump as Takami let a mean smirk spread across his face. 

“No, that’s fucking karma.” Takami giggles, patting Tokuchi on the back. “Why are you even upset? You have more than enough money to buy a whole separate car.” That only seemed obvious to Takami.

“Because, I like this one.” Tokuchi scowled, watching the intoxicated driver of the silver Honda practically fall out of the car and onto the pavement. “It was nice to drive, and it was custom ordered and custom made.” Takami rolled his eyes.

“You have a silver spoon shoved so far up your ass...” Takami started, letting himself trail off when Tokuchi’s ears began to turn red with anger as he approached the driver. The man was still splayed across the pavement, barely conscious. Tokuchi kicked him gently in the ribs, only earning a slight grunt of acknowledgment. Tokuchi bit his bottom lip and turned to face the two cars, an idea beginning to form in his mind.

“Don’t do it, Tokuchi.” Takami grimaced as Tokuchi decided to act on his idea. He pulled a baseball bag from the back of his car, retrieving one of the few bats he owned, before turning to face the two cars still crushed against each other. He let a wide grin flash across his face before he laid into the cars. He took out the side mirrors, windows, and left a considerable amount of dents in the untouched metal before he got too tired to continue. With a breathless grunt, he finished his work by kicking out his own headlights. Takami watched in awe. Against the night sky, and washed out lights illuminating the parking lot, Tokuchi looked hot as fuck destroying the two vehicles; practically glowing. Sweat was running down the back of his neck, dripping from the tips of his matted hair, as his cheeks flushed from the work. His eyes were wide and bright, and he was breathing heavily. He looked almost feral; and Takami tried to ignore the way it made a tension and anticipation rise in his core. He was just being loose because he was lonely.

“You know what? I don’t give a shit. I’m going to go drink a fuck ton of wine, watch some stupid movie, and then go to sleep.” Tokuchi huffed, slinging the bat across the parking lot before he made his way towards the apartment complex. Takami watched him go, still in awe of the fact he just watched Tokuchi destroy two cars that were worth about a years worth of his paycheck.

“Aren’t you coming?” 

Takami blinked dumbly, turning to look at Tokuchi, who was leaning against the door that lead into the apartment complex. All the blonde did was nod for him to enter the building, like it was obvious. 

Takami shrugged. Why not? And followed the blonde into the building. 

In minutes they were in Tokuchi’s apartment. It was as glamorous as Takami imagined, but it was surprisingly dim. The only thing illuminating the large rooms were a few scarce warm toned lamps, and some floor lights. He had lights built into the floor. The fucking floor.

Mr. Money Bags had left Takami in the living room in order to retrieve some take out and wine from the kitchen. Takami didn’t want to be alone, so he stepped into the kitchen where Toa was leaning against the sink, sipping some wine from a glass. It reminded Itsuki of the first night him and Amami fought. They were in the kitchen around this time, and it was the first time Amami showed him a different side. A side of people only lovers see. He told him he was immature and needed to stop worrying about him. It wasn’t any of his business and he didn’t want to talk about it. 

Takami never understood why Amami got upset. He didn’t think it was his fault. He thought Amami just had a lot going on at home, in his mind, and in his personal life Takami couldn’t seem to ever be a part of. The only reason he pushed so hard was because he loved him so much and felt far away from him sometimes. He always asked him about his problems because he wanted to help. Wanted to make everything better. But that wasn’t what Amami wanted. Takami had never wanted to make someone happy so bad in his life. 

“Do you want some?” Tokuchi asked. He had abandoned the jacket he was wearing, leaving him in a t-shirt and faded jeans. 

“Some what?” Takami asked, suddenly feeling very tired. 

“Wine,” Tokuchi laughed. It sounded weird. “Or some chicken wings.” Takami didn’t answer. He didn’t know if he should be here. Tokuchi fell silent, watching Takami for a while before he figured it out.

“So, that ship finally sank?” Tokuchi asked, setting his wine glass down before crossing his arms. 

“What ship?” Takami asked, feeling a disturbing realization creep up his chest. Was it that obvious?

“You and Amami.” Tokuchi rolled his eyes and sighed. “It’s a shame since you loved him so much. You don’t catch feelings like that for someone everyday. They also don’t go away over night either.” 

“You talk like you know what it’s like.” Takami said, deciding to give into the prodding instead of getting defensive. Tokuchi smirked and walked into the living room, abandoning his food in favor of the couch. Takami followed and sat beside him. This was weird. 

“Maybe I do know what it’s like.” Tokuchi said after a sigh. “I may be an asshole, but I still have a heart.”

“What?” Takami prodded, deciding picking at Tokuchi would be a welcome distraction from his own emotions. “Was the amazing Tokuchi Toua too good for her?” 

“Doesn’t matter how good I am if he’s married.” Oh, fuck. Um, was he being serious or what?

“The only person on your team that your close with, and is married, is Kojima.” Tokuchi nodded in acknowledgement.

“I wouldn’t call what I feel for him love.” Tokuchi muttered. “Just a need. He was the first person to do what he had done in a long time, and it was nice. To be wanted in a different way. I started craving it because I didn’t know I needed it until then. But, I never actively sought it out. I’m not stupid.” 

“How is that stupid. How is wanting to be liked by someone stupid?” Tokuchi pressed against him, letting his fingers brush his.

“Because it’s easier not to. It’s just easier to do things like this.” Tokuchi laced his fingers with Takami’s and tried to kiss him. Takami panicked and tilted his face down, making Tokuchi awkwardly kiss his nose. 

“I don’t want to kiss.” Takami said. Tokuchi understood and let go of Takami’s hand, instead choosing to slide his shirt off. The only times Takami had ever had sex was with Amami. But, even so, Takami could tell this was just blowing off some stress. No romantic shit, just fuck and then sleep. And he didn’t mind. He let just Tokuchi feel his chest and thighs as he bit his neck. It all went right to his dick. 

“Hmmm, having fun.” Tokuchi asked, sliding his hands into Takami’s pants before pumping him. No foreplay? Fine. He probably thought that since he didn’t want to kiss, he wanted it to be quick and simple. It works. 

“Yeah, actually.” Takami let out a breath as Tokuchi began to pump him slowly. After he had felt Takami up a little, he pushed him to lay flat on the bed, pulling his jeans and underwear off roughly. It was obvious he wanted to fuck. And Takami let him. 

Takami wasn’t able to keep track of everything that happened, since he was exhausted and horny, but he soon felt Tokuchi enter him. It felt invasive and it hurt, but Takami knew it would get better soon. And get better it did. Soon he was moaning with every thrust and pushing back against Toa. Every once in a while, in between the rhythmic thrusts of Toa, Takami would feel an extra level of pleasure add to the tension in his abdomen until he came. He heart was still thumping in his chest, and he was still riding out his orgasm when Toa came. He pulled out at the last second. How thoughtful. 

Tokuchi tilted his face to the side and kissed his ear before he hopped out of the bed and headed to the shower. Takami just rolled over and went to sleep. 

Yeah, this story was gonna be full of crack and feels.


End file.
